The function, operation and elements of prior art gas cooking grills are well-known. These gas grills utilize either liquid propane (LP) or natural gas (NG) as the gas source. Typically, in use, these gas grills include one or more gas control valves that control the flow of gas from the gas source to the burners. Normally, these gas control valves are structured and operate only to control one type of gas—either LP or NG. Thus, different gas control valves are needed depending on the gas source. In order to allow a consumer who purchases an LP gas grill or a NG gas grill to convert from one gas source to the other, certain manufacturers have made conversion kits available. Conversion kits normally include new and different gas control valves specifically for use with that particular type of gas. Thus, converting from one type of gas source to another is expensive and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new gas control valve that can be readily used to receive gas from dual sources (e.g., LP or NG) without the need for replacement of the gas valve or extensive conversion activities.